The principles, concepts and techniques of pharmacokinetics are now established as important components of drug research ranging in application from basic mechanistic studies to the clinical use of drugs. Formal training in pharmacokinetics is relatively limited and significant advances in approaches have occurred in recent years. As a consequence, optimal usage is not generally being made of current pharmacokinetic approaches by practitioners and investigators irrespective of their affiliation with academe, industry or government. The presentation of an integrated teaching Workshop in pharmacokinetics involving didactic lectures, demonstrations and problem solving sessions and utilizing a faculty of recognized authorities will help to alleviate this state of affairs. Pharmacologists, biochemists, toxicologists and clinical pharmacologists with little or no experience in the area, but whose career goals necessitate further working knowledge of pharmacokinetic approaches and techniques, will constitute the participants. Special emphasis will be placed on the design, analysis and interpretation of drug disposition studies in a form suitable for individuals with a minimum of mathematical sophistication. Such a cadre would subsequently serve as resource persons within their own local environments to further improve the quality of research and studies involving pharmacokinetic principles.